Dalmatian
Vice Admiral Dalmatian One Piece Anime - Episode 479, Dalmatian's name is revealed in the opening credits. is one of the many Marine vice admirals to have participated in the Battle of Marineford. Appearance With his Devil Fruit powers active, Dalmatian takes the form of a muscular, bipedal dalmatian-human hybrid. The top part of his head from his nose up, along with his arms and legs, are that of a dalmatian: a white dog with black spots all over the body. He also has a long tail. However, the bottom half of his face is human just like most of Zoan users, and has a blonde-white beard on a wide chin. His torso and neck also seem to remain human. He has yet to be seen in his default human or full dalmatian forms. Like all other vice admirals and other high ranking officers, he wears a double breasted suit, dress shirt and a tie, with a Marine jacket draped loosely over his shoulders like a cape. His suit, in particular, is dark green in color. He wears a light red shirt underneath, with a darker red tie. Gallery Abilities and Powers As a vice admiral, Dalmatian is capable of commanding a Buster Call alongside four other vice admirals. He also has command over lower-ranking subordinates. Devil Fruit Dalmatian has eaten a Zoan-class Devil Fruit that allows him to transform into a dalmatian. Using this, he can increase his fighting abilities and physical strength greatly, and, combined with his Rokushiki style, favors his status as a martial artist greatly. His transformation into a human-dalmatian hybrid seems to differ from other Zoan users, as parts of his body (the bottom half of his face, his neck and torso) remain human while the rest become the animal, whereas the other users' bodies take on complete animal characteristics in their hybrid form. Rokushiki Dalmatian has access to the Rokushiki martial arts style and he has demonstrated the techniques Soru and Shigan, allowing him to move at incredible speed and pierce his opponents with his finger, respectively. The powers of his physical techniques are further enhanced by his Devil Fruit transformation. His Shigan has also been enhanced by the sharp nail point added to his finger, allowing him to pierce Luffy's rubber body. Haki It was stated that all vice admirals possess HakiOne Piece Manga - Vol. 60 Chapter 594, a doctor states Haki is a power all the vice admirals use., so Dalmatian can also use the ability. However, he has not yet been shown using it. History Battle of Marineford When the execution of Portgas D. Ace was announced, Dalmatian, along with the other vice admirals, were called to Marineford to battle against the Whitebeard Pirates and their allies. After Monkey D. Luffy and the Impel Down escapees arrived, Luffy eventually made his way to the plaza. Dalmatian and Momonga attacked him with Dalmatian piercing Luffy with Shigan. In the anime, the Decalvan Brothers fought him to a stalemate when he tried attacking Luffy again. After the death of Whitebeard and Fleet Admiral Sengoku calling the war off, he stood down with the rest of the Vice Admirals. Major Battles *The Marines and Shichibukai vs. Whitebeard Pirates and Allies. ** Dalmatian and Momonga vs. Monkey D. Luffy Non-Canon Battles * Dalmatian vs. Decalvan Brothers Manga and Anime Differences In Episode 476, he made an additional comment absent from the manga that Luffy being a mere rookie was the main reason why he could not defeat the vice admirals. Also in the anime version of the Marineford Arc, he is seen fighting the Decalvan Brothers. Trivia * His name first appeared in the opening credits, and later confirmed when the fifth databook came out. * "Dalmatian" can refer to a variety of things, usually things from the region of Dalmatia, particularly the famous breed of spotted dogs. * Based on Chapter 691's cover, Dalmatian ate his Devil Fruit before (or shortly after) joining the Marines. References Site Navigation de:Dalmatian it:Dalmata Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Marine Vice Admirals Category:Zoan Devil Fruit Users Category:Whitebeard War Saga Antagonists Category:Marineford Characters Category:Rokushiki Users